It Never Should Have Happened
by SilverTurtle
Summary: A terrible thing has happened and it gets worse before it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay people, here's the first chapter of my new story. I know it's been done in other fandoms a thousand times before but I felt like writing one of my own. It's darker than my previous two for NDSSG but I hope you all will like it anyway. This chapter is really short, I know, but I think the others will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NDSSG, I'm just messing with them. I do own any characters you don't recognize from the show, and I'm very sorry for putting them in here to cause trouble but I just couldn't see any real characters from the show doing what I've got these guys doing.

Warning: Rape and general unpleasantness, again sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It never should've happened. And if I'd been there like I was supposed to be it wouldn't have. But I wasn't there and now Suzie's in the hospital.

She'd been cheering for the football team (she juggles her cheering and volleyball schedules, it was a football night) and after the game ended she helped put equipment away for the team and the band. She was one of the last to leave the field and the only one in her parking lot. That's when it happened.

She was walking to her car, getting her keys ready, and rushing to get home. She was attacked. Beaten and raped by three guys from our own football team. Jason White star running back, Derrick Sanchez starting quarterback, and Marcus Thatch an enforcer; all three of them much larger and much stronger than Suzie. They ganged up on her in the parking lot expecting an easy target, but she fought back.

That gives me a measure of pride knowing that she didn't just let it happen. She bit, scratched, screamed, kicked and punched, utilizing all the self defense lessons we'd been taught in middle school. But it wasn't enough to stop them. They overpowered her easily, landing heavy blow after blow until she went down. Having beaten her to near unconsciousness they took turns raping her. When they'd finished they discarded the condoms they'd been using and left them on the ground near her then left laughing and joking as if they weren't leaving a young woman broken and helpless on the ground behind them.

Luckily her purse was nearby and she was still conscious and able to reach it and retrieve her cell phone. She called the authorities and an ambulance for herself and blacked out.

When she woke she was in the hospital with her mother beside her, a nurse checking her i.v. and two police officers guarding her door. The rape kit had been collected while she was unconscious and the police took her statement. She identified all of her attackers and the officers assured her they would be brought to justice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's the first chapter; don't hate me for it please, just be glad I didn't write it graphically. Things will eventually get better, they just get a lot worse first; it wouldn't be a good drama story if they didn't! Anyway, let me know what you think whether it be good, bad, or ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. I plan on putting another one up later today but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG much as I wish I did, but I doubt I'd know what to do with them. More general unpleasantness in this chapter and still more to come. Stick with it people, it won't be all that bad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was supposed to have been there with her at the game. I am her girlfriend after all. The only reason I wasn't was because my mom was sick, dad was out of town, and my little brothers needed to be watched. I had called her around six to tell her I couldn't be there, but I wanted to be, and to be careful. She told me not to worry about her, she'd be fine.

She was wrong. And I feel so guilty about the whole thing. Her mom called me right after the hospital called her. My mom was asleep, as were the boys, it was well after eleven. I heard what Mrs. Crabgrass had to say and I was out the door in moments en route to the hospital.

When I got there the nurses wouldn't let me see her, it was after visiting hours and only immediate family was allowed through. Since I wasn't technically immediate family I was stuck at the desk. Fortunately her father was just arriving and vouched for me.

One of the nurses took the both of us to a room, the room that held Suzie and her watchful mother. Mrs. Crabgrass had only had time to tell me that Suzie was hurt and in the hospital over the phone and seeing her lying in that bed…she looked so small and fragile. When Mrs. Crabgrass told both Mr. Crabgrass and I what had happened to her we were all in tears.

Her mother said seeing Suzie handle herself while talking to the police and the nurses made her proud. She was calm and answered all their questions without breaking down. I think it's because she knew they were only trying to help her get her life back to normal.

I wouldn't have handled it nearly so well. I cried at the hospital when I saw her, cried harder at hearing what had happened. I can't imagine how she must feel.

It all made me so angry, and shocked that this could happen, and guilty that I wasn't there to stop it. Mostly I felt guilty…if I had been there none of this would have happened and Suzie would be at home and just fine right now. I told that to her parents too. I was sobbing but they managed to make out the words 'my fault' and 'so sorry' and they tried to tell me it wasn't. It didn't make me feel better knowing that they didn't blame me, it only made me feel worse because I sure as hell blame myself. How can they not blame me when I blame myself?

Visiting hours for non-family had long since ended and I needed to leave, the doctors didn't want me around or in the way. The nurse was trying to usher me out but I didn't want to go, Suzie hadn't even woken up yet! I did leave, but only after I kissed Suzie's forehead (which was practically the only undamaged spot on her body).

I wanted to go out and kill those three bastards for what they'd done! But I couldn't, it wouldn't fix anything, and it wouldn't help Suzie, and that's all I really wanted to do.

I cried on the way home and when I got there I climbed into bed with my mother and cried some more. Seeing Suzie hurting breaks my heart. I blame myself for what happened; I was supposed to have been there. I could have protected her! Two people would have had a better chance at fending them off; they probably wouldn't have attacked at all. My mother didn't know what was wrong and I couldn't tell her. I couldn't get the words our past my shame and fear, so she just held onto me telling me it would all be okay. I wanted to believe her, but I had the worst feeling that more was yet to come.

And damn it, I hate when I'm right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for chapter two, the next one is already in the works, might even be up just after this one. Leave your thoughts, I'm curious to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three is here for all of you. I had wanted to put it up earlier but I didn't get home as soon as I'd planned so you had to suffer a wait, sorry. To make up for it I'm going to post a second chapter later today. It's my birthday and the next chapter is my present to myself. I'm also planning on writing a one shot (also a present to myself), of course it will be femslash because no one else will get that for me for my birthday, much as I wish they would, hehehe.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them; I'm just toying with their characters for a bit. It's a bit dark and there's some language and general unpleasantness, but where hasn't that been in this story?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went and visited her the next day; she was still in the hospital. I looked through the glass of the window on the door and saw that her parents were there too. I pushed open the door and just kept looking at her, feeling all of the guilt from the night before, thinking if I'd been there none of this would have happened.

I took a half step forward when Suzie suddenly says "Stop right there." I froze and looked at her confused. What was wrong…other than the obvious? Her parents must have known and decided to show themselves out, giving us a few moments alone.

"Don't you take another step Jennifer Mosley" Again Suzie made sure to halt all my movement. She was looking at me so fiercely that I wondered just what it was I had done wrong. I was sure I had done something wrong; she must be blaming me too for what happened.

"Suzie…what…?" That's all I could get out before she spoke again.

"Jennifer, I won't let you near me until you stop blaming yourself for what happened. I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. And don't try to deny that that's exactly what's been running through your head because I can see it in your eyes and I don't like it. It wasn't your fault that they did this, it was out of your hands. Stop blaming yourself because I really won't let you near me until you do, and that'll be bad because I really need you to be hugging me right now, so stop blaming yourself and punishing the both of us."

Oh my god. How does she know me so well? How do I respond to that? How come I didn't know what she was thinking? I don't understand how she couldn't blame me, but I could understand that she needed me so I decided that I'll take my cues from her and stopped feeling guilty.

Then it hit me that she really did need me and I moved forward to her side, sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her into my arms. She dissolved into tears and all I could do was hold her. She's so fragile, but because of that speech she gave me I know that she'll be able to pull through this. There's still strength and fight in her, she's shown me that much.

It's a great relief knowing that she's still Suzie inside this battered form and even like this I love her. Probably now more than ever I realize how much I love her, how much I need her. When I first heard the bad news I thought I'd lost her, knowing now that I didn't lose her brings tears to my eyes. There was the very real possibility that she wouldn't be the same Suzie I'd fallen in love with, but she'd proved that she was still there and I could only love her more.

She was in pretty bad shape; they'd really worked her over. Bruises and cuts covered her body, she'd come out with a sprained wrist and a few stitches, but no broken bones which was a small miracle. Even so the hospital kept her for the rest of the weekend (I made sure to spend as much time as possible with her) but they okayed her to go back to school, which she did.

By Monday the entire school knew that Suzie had gotten three of the best football players thrown in jail on what they believed to be a bullshit story of them raping her. Most of the school, even after seeing her face and ginger movements, didn't believe her. They thought she'd made the whole thing up and done the damage to herself, only problem with that is that there was no reason for her to do anything like that. They pretended that she'd set it all up because they'd spurned her advances, the ones she wasn't making because she is a lesbian and in a relationship but they didn't know about that part…not yet anyway.

I was shocked and disappointed that our peers were turning against her. I had thought they were better than that, that they knew Suzie better than that, and that they would see reason…I was wrong on all counts. Not only did they not believe her, oh no, they took it a step farther and started harassing her!

They'd knock her books from her arms, push her into people and lockers, trip her, give her dirty looks, and verbally abuse her. It got so bad in the halls that Martin Querly (he'd grown to a towering 6'5" and beefed up since eighth grade) and I would escort her to and from her classes trying to protect her. Martin believed her without even seeing her, but then he was one of the few who knew about our relationship.

Suzie and I had been together for the last three years, since the summer of eighth grade. We came out to our families almost immediately after admitting our feelings for each other, at first they thought it was just a phase but then they slowly came to realize that we would be together for a long time and accepted that. After telling our families we only told a few of our closest friends like Martin, Ned, Cookie, Billy, Lisa, and Claire…we didn't tell Missy because she'd blab it (turns out that was for the best as Missy was violently homophobic)…after telling our friends we figured it wasn't anybody else's business and all of our friends were very supportive, surprisingly so, actually. We had expected at least a few fights but they were all very understanding…I suppose it helped that Ned and Billy (the two we suspected would cause the most trouble) were both in happy relationships with other people and over their respective crushes on us.

The others also helped to chaperone Suzie through the halls, teachers too, and it helped. The harassment dwindled but the hostility didn't. Many thought she'd planned the whole thing just to set them up. At least they did until Jason, Derrick, and Marcus were back on campus having been released on bail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for chapter three, watch out for chapter four and my one shot later today. I'm tired now, it's 3:41 AM right now on August 22 (my birthday) and I've been awake for almost twenty hours. I'm a wee bit tired. Still I'll be posting more later today, after a nap, shower, and food!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. I'm still thinking up what to do for the one shot. But I will put it up; it's my birthday present to myself after all. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and are having a lovely day.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned the characters of NDSSG but I'd just end up hurting them. So it's probably for the best that I don't. On with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason, Derrick, and Marcus tried to start a smear campaign against Suzie in order to win support from the students. They got so nasty about it that the students who originally were on their side began to believe Suzie and side with her. Eventually the whole student body (with the exceptions of the football team and coach) had realized that Suzie had been telling the truth the whole time.

The boys saw that they were losing the support of the people and started heckling Suzie whenever they could, trying to get her to drop the charges against them by intimidating and threatening her. They never let up. They'd harass her before school, between classes, after school, on the road, at her house…no where was safe for her. Our friends and I did our best to keep her as safe as possible, making sure that she always had at least one escort while at school. But it was only a matter of time before the guys got dangerous and violent, and we couldn't watch Suzie all the time, though God knows we tried.

The guys weren't the only ones harassing Suzie, the coach was too. He'd pass her in the halls, always making sure she could hear him, making it clear that he believed this, saying crap like she was 'lying just to see the boys suffer' or she 'wasn't supporting the school by being foolish' and the worst "I hope you're happy. We won't be able to go to state without those three. All because they were trapped by some little whore…"

That last one was the straw that broke the camel's back. Suzie let loose "I am so _sick_ of people telling me I'm being a whiny baby, that I'm just some _whore_! That I'm_ lying_ just to get them in trouble! That I **_asked _**for this! _No one_ asks to be raped. _No one_ asks to be _beaten_ by three large guys. _No one_ asks to be _violated_ physically and mentally! _I_ certainly didn't ask for it! I was minding my own business when those _bastards_ attacked me! I didn't plan this shit to take them down. I didn't hurt myself and frame them. What _reason _would I have to _do _that! I couldn't care less about what those three did with their miserable lives. You, _coach_, just care more about your precious '_winning team_' and you're your damn _game record_ than the safety of the young women in this school! For God's sake your own _daughter _is my age; it _could've_ been _her_ that they attacked! How would you feel about it then? If you _still _think I brought this on myself then you can just go straight to Hell! I don't care what _you_ or _anyone else_ thinks! I'm going to do what's _right_ and stand up for myself, even if it means facing more _assholes_ like you, because I believe that _no woman_ should have to live in fear of her life!"

After saying her piece she stormed out of the school and ready to go home and get away from the stress people were dumping on her. The coach was left dumbfounded and stuttering in the middle of the hall. Martin and I escorted her out to her car; I still had a project to finish up so we said our goodbyes and she got into her car.

Remember when I said I had a feeling that the worst was yet to come? Well…it came, and no one was ready for it.

Martin and I had just put Suzie in her car and had only just made it back to the sidewalk near the parking lot. Suzie was backing out of her space and had swung out when Jason, Derrick, and Marcus crashed into the driver's side of her car with Derrick's giant black truck trying to crush her. They didn't stop with just hitting her car, they kept backing up, pushing it farther and farther into the cars on the passenger side and crunching Suzie's car, and Suzie herself, between them and the parked cars.

Martin and I heard the crunch, the shattering glass, and the shouts of bystanders. We turned and were horrified. Jason was at the wheel of Derrick's truck, he had a crazed look on his face; he was going to kill her if somebody didn't stop him! We took off running back to Suzie's car intent on stopping Jason from killing her, but before we got there Billy Loomer and a few other guys from the football team swarmed the truck and got Jason, Derrick, and Marcus out, then moved the truck so it wasn't crushing Suzie anymore.

Billy had Jason facedown on the ground with his arms behind his back shouting "I won't let that bitch ruin my life! I'll kill her, let me go! I want my life back!" by the time I reached the cars. I immediately went to Suzie. I couldn't get in through the driver's door, but her car was a four door and the other driver's side door opened well enough. I climbed in to check on Suzie.

"Suzie, baby, are you alright?" I leaned forward, knowing enough not to touch her, and what I saw terrified me. Her blood was on the window, on the airbags, on her hands, covering her face…it looked like it was everywhere and I couldn't see where it was coming from. She was still alive, just unconscious, and it looked as though her side air bags helped to take a lot of the blow, but that didn't stop me from going into full panic.

I wanted to touch her to make sure she was alright but I was afraid it would only hurt her more. I kept trying to wake her with my words, hoping that she'd open her eyes and tell me everything was okay, at one point I took her right hand in mine as I was speaking, but she didn't wake, and I only grew more worried. Martin tried calming me down but I didn't hear him.

Before I knew it the paramedics had arrived and were pulling me out of the car to get to Suzie. I wanted to resist, I didn't want to leave her, but I knew they were only trying to help and let them remove me from the car. I didn't even realize I was crying until Martin put his arm around my shoulders and a broken sob escaped me.

I couldn't break down yet; I knew I still had Suzie's parents to call and my own. The paramedics wouldn't allow me to ride in the ambulance with her so I commandeered Martin and his vehicle to take me there. Suzie's parents and my parents arrived at the hospital shortly after Martin and I. The doctors hadn't told me anything and she was still being worked on.

Our parents tried to get as much information out of me as possible but I was too distraught to be of any use, so Martin took over and told them everything that had been going on. When the police arrived after having taken the guys into custody Martin had to repeat it all because I was still too stunned. I had noticed her blood on my hands from when I'd touched hers and seeing it sent me into fresh tears.

We waited for what felt like hours for news from a doctor or nurse. When it finally came we were unprepared for it. The doctor came up and introduced himself as Dr. Richard Lakes and he had only positive things to say, which is why we were so unprepared.

Suzie had gotten extremely lucky. She had come away with a broken arm and a concussion. The blood in the car came from a surprise bloody nose, not broken though, and from her arm, the bone had broken the skin as she'd raised it to protect herself after the initial impact. But she got off extremely lightly and we were all grateful.

She was still unconscious as they moved her to a room and we were allowed to see her. I thought to myself, how can she be this lucky? How can she be so strong? Why was this happening to her? Was it to test her? Or me? Or our families? And if it was, why were we being tested?

I didn't know the answers to any of those questions and I didn't care to find them. I was just happy to know that Suzie would be okay. She would heal and those rat bastards would be sent to jail, this time with no bail option. I was sure that everything was going to work out for the best.

This time, I didn't have a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning and that there were worse things on the way. I'm sure I told you earlier that I hate it when I'm right, well, I hate it even more when I'm wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've an idea of where I'm going with this story, yes there's still more to come from this. Not much more though. I'll post another chapter sometime this week, maybe Thursday maybe earlier, we'll see. Leave a thought if you're so inclined, I like knowing what you're all thinking about this whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is it people. The final chapter. I told you there was only so much I could get out of this plotline, but I hope it is satisfactory. And it's going up on Thursday like I said it would. Yay me!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did it would be too much like a soap opera, blargh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And was I ever wrong. I went home from the hospital with my parents that night. Martin, my original ride, had left as soon as he knew Suzie would be okay.

It was hard for me to sleep that night, I barely did. I kept thinking what if I had lost her? What if she hadn't gotten off so lucky? What if they had succeeded in killing her? What would we all do then? Thoughts like these kept circling my mind all night keeping me awake. I did eventually fall into a fitful sleep, full of unpleasant dreams.

When I woke I thought I'd go see Suzie, she'd still be in the hospital, so I'd skip school and visit her. So that's what I did, or at least what I tried to do. I bought a small bouquet of Suzie's favorite flower, purple petunias, and went to the hospital. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her. I only wanted to make her feel better. I wanted her to know that I love her and nothing could change that.

When I got there Mrs. Crabgrass intercepted me before I could get into her room and told me that Suzie didn't want to see me. I was confused, understandably. I asked her why Suzie didn't want to see me and with real regret Mrs. Crabgrass told me that she didn't know; Suzie hadn't given her a reason.

I didn't understand why Suzie wouldn't want to see me, but I accepted that for the moment and asked Mrs. Crabgrass to give Suzie the flowers for me. She agreed and I had to leave, without a patient to visit there was really no reason for me to be there, so I went to school.

It seemed that people were pretty shaken up about what had happened. Everybody believed Suzie's story now, it's a shame it took something like this to get the football team and the coach to believe her. People were writing 'get well soon' cards for Suzie, which was sweet.

They kept giving me sidelong glances and I couldn't figure out why. Then Martin approached me and I asked him what was going on and why were people looking at me funny. He told me that everybody had heard about how I'd reacted to the car 'accident' (for lack of a better term) and were beginning to think that maybe there was something more than friendship between Suzie and I.

Hearing that gave me only one thought which I voiced "shit". Suzie and I were against being out to the general public, we were out to the people that mattered to us, but we hadn't wanted the whole school to know…and now they did.

It didn't seem as though they were hostile though. Actually it was more like they approved of us…it also added credibility to Suzie's charges against Jason, Derrick, and Marcus. She wouldn't have wanted to have any form of sex with them if she were gay, so it only made sense that they'd raped her. Sometimes people are stupid. But the students were being wonderful; I actually got a type of congratulations for being with Suzie. They were almost as happy about that as I was.

The students, as I said, were making cards for Suzie and charging me with getting them all to her, which I told them I'd do. What I didn't tell them was that Suzie wasn't exactly speaking to me, but they didn't need to know that, and I could at least give the cards to Mrs. Crabgrass to pass on.

School came and went, classes were over, and I decided to skip volleyball and try to talk to Suzie. Off to the hospital I went with a little stop off to pick up some original flavor Starburst for her, she likes them and I thought they'd be nice.

When I got to the hospital I was chaperoned by a nurse to her room. Her mother wasn't there this time, presumably she had to work, and Suzie was just watching whatever drivel was on the television. I saw that the petunias I'd dropped off earlier were in a vase on a table beside her bed and that made me smile, she may not have wanted to see me but at least she didn't throw out the flowers.

I stepped into her room quietly so at first she didn't notice me, she did notice me when the Starburst I'd tossed landed in her lap. "I thought you were told earlier that I didn't want to speak with you. Get out." She spoke with a flat voice and downcast eyes.

"Suzie…" That had hurt. She was so distant. She looked up and I could see in her eyes that she hadn't wanted to say that, and that meant something was truly bothering her. I had to find out what it was; I had to know why she was trying to push me away.

"Get out. Leave!" Her voice broke, she's close to tears. She doesn't really want me to go and I don't plan on leaving, we're going to have this out.

"I'm not going anywhere Suzie. Tell me what's wrong. I only want to help." I'm being honest. I won't leave until I believe that that's what she truly wants, and right now I don't think that's the case. I step further into the room until I'm beside her bed, still standing. "Please Suzie."

She looks at her hands; one wrapped in a cast the other holding the candy, and speaks softly "Do you believe in God, Jennifer?" This catches me off guard. I don't know where she's going with this and I can usually tell what she's thinking pretty easily. I'm pretty sure I don't like where this is going. "I guess so. Why?" is my response.

"I believe in God. And I think He must be punishing me for something with all of this. I was thinking about all that I'd done in my life and I couldn't think of anything He'd punish me for…and then I thought of you. It hit me then that He must be punishing me for being with you, for being gay, for going against His word…"

"Suzie! That's ridiculous! He doesn't punish people for being gay! God made all people, including the gay ones. I don't think He's punishing you at all, He's testing you. I think He's testing everyone. You know, the kids at school know that we're together and they think that's fantastic." I'm working myself into a speech. I have to make her see reason. I'm not going to give up on her and I won't have her give up on us!

"What! The kids at school know!" She doesn't like that at all. I ignore her outburst and continue.

"Jason, Derrick, and Marcus failed the test; they're going to be punished for what they've done to you and for what they've tried to do. You, you're supposed to be overcoming this and becoming a stronger person because of it. I'm supposed to be there to help you and love you. Our families are supposed to come together and support us both!" I truly believe this. There was a reason for this. It's supposed to make us all stronger. We're supposed to be together! She has to know that!

"Jennifer…" She says this quietly, but I keep going, I have to get the rest out.

"You know, in the Bible there are six admonishments for homosexual activity but there are three hundred and sixty-two for heterosexual activity. What does that tell you Suzie? Being gay isn't against His word; it's just against the personal beliefs of religious zealots who twist His word to use against anyone they don't approve of." I can't let her keep the idea in her head that being gay is wrong. It's not! Being gay is as much a part of nature as being straight, or breathing, or anything else, it's not exactly a choice but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

"I know you know better than to think being gay is wrong. Hell, _you_ were the one to convince _me_ that we should give _us_ a try, and you know what? I'm glad I did. I couldn't be happy with anyone but you. I love you Suzie and I'm not going to let you throw us away. I can see in your eyes that you don't want to, so why are you-" that's as far as I got before she cut me off.

"Jennifer! I get it okay! I was being stupid! I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of this whole thing you know? It's a lot to take in and I don't know how to handle it. And it's all making me think things I'd never considered before and you're right, I don't want to throw us away. I don't really have any justifications. I'm just scared, and confused, and worried…and…" Her voice breaks and tears leak out of her eyes.

I move the last little space to sit on the edge of the bed and pull her into a hug. "It's okay. I understand. It'll all be okay. You'll see…you'll see." She's made me cry too. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to keep her. I was so afraid that I'd lost her forever over something so stupid. Oh God, thank you for making her see sense. Thank you for giving us to each other.

And everything would be okay eventually. The boys were sent to jail after having been tried as adults for assault, rape, and attempted murder; all three were given life terms in jail with no opportunity for appeal or parole. Suzie would heal and we'd all get back to our lives. Nothing would be exactly the same, but that's not a bad thing really. We were out to the world now, and that meant we could be a real couple in public.

Things settled down and we got back to our normal lives. Suzie couldn't play volleyball or cheerlead for the rest of the season but she went to all of our games to show her support. We had a lot of fun. Our football team ended up going to state and taking third, without Jason, Derrick, and Marcus. The coach and team apologized for being such asses, as did a large portion of the student body, and Suzie was gracious enough to accept.

Everything was back on track. Suzie and I were together and she assured me that nothing could break us apart, and I believed her. We had gone through so much, we had passed a very difficult test of our relationship and we had come out stronger than ever. I don't think I'll ever be able to express to her just how much I love her, there aren't enough petunias or Starbursts in the world, but I'll keep on trying. I'm sure she'll get the idea eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for this story people. Let me know what you think. It took me forever to figure out how to do this. I spent the entirety of this day sitting at my desk trying to compose this. I hope it turned out all right. I'm happy with it.


End file.
